


Attendant

by Guysgirlsandmoreguys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), F/M, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysgirlsandmoreguys/pseuds/Guysgirlsandmoreguys
Summary: I just liked the idea of Loki's Lover waiting for him to come home after a long day of Princing and playing the role of body-servant with sexy duties.First person POV, potential self-insert. Accidentally gender neutral POV character, though wearing a dress so potentially cross-dressing.Not Beta'd we fail as we are.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Attendant

Smoothing the dress over my hips I shift a little on my knees, eyeing the book I'd been reading until a few minutes ago. Luckily the door opened before I could second guess myself again and Loki strode into the room.

"One day Thor shall rue the day he made me sit and listen to the drivel Asgards  _ elite _ comes up with to waste-" He stopped, staring.

I feel my face heat but trying to gather what determination I can and lower my gaze instead. "Has your Highness had a long day? There's a hot bath waiting if it pleases you, my Lord." It feels a little ridiculous and I'm caught between embarrassment and wanting to giggle from the silliness.

"What is this?" Loki asks gently, his boots echoing in the chamber as he comes close enough to tilt my chin up and look him in the eye again.

I fight the urge to squirm. "Just, playing." Maybe he hates it. Loki talks about it all the time in bed but maybe that's all it is… talk.

Thankfully he smiles, a small quirk of the lips but it's more than telling. "A bath sounds delightful. Come, attend me."

A small laugh actually escapes me that time as I scramble off my knees to follow behind Loki to the bathroom.

Numerous enchantments on the bathtub mean that the water always remained hot so when I filled it and added the oils Loki favoured a while ago it still seemed fresh and warm. The Prince drapes a hand in it, testing the temperature and gives another smile.

Asgardian armor is difficult to remove, there are hidden catches and buckles in the most unlikely places, I'd been practising but still had to take my time to make sure nothing pinched Loki since it hadn't been while he was right there and staring at me.

The mannequin wasn't as distracting to undress.

He sat on the stool at the wash station and raised an eyebrow at me, completely nonchalant about being nude. 

"Surely you don't expect a Prince of Asgard to wash himself?" I bit my lip, he was using the same voice he used around the palace and the city when issuing orders to people who really should already know what to do. It was hot.

"Apologies, your Highness." I said in a parody of someone chastened and filled a large bucket with water and grabbed soap and a cloth. Trying not to grin.

Washing Loki wasn't unusual, normally there was reciprocation and while it felt like Loki, being naked and under my hands should feel vulnerable, hell getting hard just from having his hair washed, he still looked every inch in charge.

Looking at his dark, bluish length as it lay ignored between his thighs I wet my lips. Loki hadn't laughed at me so far, would he laugh at this?

"My Lord is looking rather uncomfortable, if you're agreeable I would, uh, assist." I feel my face heat at the terrible etiquette I was probably showing but Loki's face only twitched.

"I have no time for a body servant who needs to be told their job. Make me wait much more and I shall have you beaten for your uselessness."

"So mean." I couldn't help but mutter, grinning at Loki as I knelt between his knees. His expression was soft as he brushed hair out of my face.

Sucking cock was something I was practised at but I wavered between doing it as I usually would and continuing to play the attentive body servant. Luckily Loki liked taking charge, sighing as I closed my lips around him.

"Hands behind your back, Darling." He said, watching as I shifted my weight to accommodate, his hand running through my hair. "I do wish to take a bath this century, so if you would be so kind as to make this quick." 

I moaned a little at how soft but deadly his voice was and sucked harder, as if he were already close rather than just starting. Loki didn't appear to be holding off either as he spilled quickly, ordering in the same soft command not to make a mess.

When Loki laid back in the bath, hair twisted into a bun he lifted the dress, hand snaking up my thigh and between.

"Hm. I do enjoy when I can access you more easily, my Love." He drawled.

I flushed and nearly hit him with the tunic I'd picked up off the ground when he slid his fingers inside me without warning.

Just a little, just enough that he knew I'd be riled up. I whirled around to tell him off only to freeze at the sight of him slipping those same fingers between his lips.

"Asshole." I accused, getting Loki's best innocent gaze in return.

"Are you forgetting your place, peasant?" He asked silkily.

I made a face which he returned with a smirk. " My lord enjoys teasing."

"Hm, and you enjoy shirking your duties, should not my armour be on the stand already?" 

I fantasised about hitting him over the head with it as I haphazardly piled the armour on the stand in the main room, the skirt was wet from the knees down at the front and at the back where Loki had decided to take a peek.

A platter of easy to eat foods was on the low table and I flushed at the thought of an actual servant coming in while I was 'attending' Loki in the bathroom. The Prince was used to them coming and going to the point of even being in the next room while we had sex but I would never quite get used to the lack of privacy.

I left Loki to actually relax in the tub, though I'm sure he would have enjoyed teasing a little more, it was rare he had moments solely for himself now that Thor was King.

Helping him dry off lead to being fucked over the edge of the bathtub, both chasing my own orgasm and trying not to fall into the golden tub. Loki was perfectly capable of pleasing his partner so when I couldn't quite get there and he finished I knew it was on purpose and gave him a dirty look, while getting my legs back under me.

"You're here for my pleasure, not yours." He said dismissively.

"I hate you." 

He laughed.

Feeding him golden grapes and thin slices of meat and cheese on crackers while he read 'important documents', was exactly the kind of demeaning that made me flush and squirm. Loki had peeled off and discarded the dress after I helped him into a tunic and leggings, so now I was the one naked while he was fully dressed, though his cock was half hard and fully visible in these particular leggings when the green tunic rode up just right, so maybe it was a good trade off.

Still, every now and then he would look up and down the length of my body with appreciation, as if I were a particularly interesting piece of art, or reach out and tweak a nipple or smooth a palm along the inside of my thigh just to make me gasp or sigh. Asshole.

I was just starting to get bored with the play acting, standing was getting tiring and shifting from foot to foot was clearly going to irritate Loki sooner or later. Loki deserved to be waited on hand and foot but standing still was… 

Just as I opened my mouth to call an end to the game Loki drug his hand from my knee all the way to my inner thigh dragging a small, reluctant moan out of me. Hell, the asshole had gotten off twice already and I hadn't come at all! I couldn't be blamed for my body's overreaction.

It amused Loki though and he shot me a smirk."Come along, Darling. I need you to attend me once more."

He stood and strode to the bedroom, just expecting me to follow, the other choice was standing naked in the seating area however so I darted after him, closing the door in case any more servants came through. Loki lay back against the cushions and I rolled my eyes when I realised what he had in mind.

"You're ridiculous." Crawling up the length of his body so I could kiss him properly.

"This was your show, Darling." He corrected, running fingertips along the line of my hips. "Don't you think it's your duty to make sure your Prince is satisfied?"

I smothered my laughter into his shoulder, kissing him again before mounting him.

Sex with Loki was good, his cock was lukewarm rather than hot but it was nice and the slick noises that filled the room interspersed with his low hums of pleasure and approval as I let out my own small moans.

I managed to get off this time, drawing out the orgasm while driving Loki to his own, his hands leaving bruises in my thighs and hips. I barely even bothered to let him pull out, just rolling so I was draped across him and could pepper his face with kisses before sleep took over.

"Love you."

"And I, you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was at least interesting.  
> I'm not much into self-inserts because I find the whole Y/N thing to be a little distracting from the story, no offense to anyone who writes or enjoys them.  
> I write a lot of unpublishable trash (actual trash not just trashy) which never gets finished, but I was gestating this for a while and wrote it while procrastinating. At the last minute decided not to give Darling a name and write in first person to make up for it. I accidentally made it a one shot.  
> It feels gender neutral to me, minus the dress but men can wear dresses too, but if there's anything that feels not neutral let me know because I might edit later.  
> I might add more along this line if I get bit by inspiration again. But don't hope too hard.  
> If anyone can think of other addresses people could use I would be grateful. All I can think is Thor's being 'Friend'.


End file.
